Many different types of illuminated advertising displays have heretofore been proposed such as, for example, illuminated signs and flashing signs. It would be desirable to have an advertising display in which the display is illuminated and auxiliary means are provided to call attention to the display with the display and the auxiliary means contained in a compact unit. It would also be desirable to have an advertising device of the type described in which the display is in color and attention is directed to the display by auxiliary means in the form of a flashing light also in color. It would likewise be desirable if said auxiliary means had the dual function of serving as a clock and providing a flashing light to direct attention toward the display.